What Was Happening Next Door
by to B continued
Summary: Kumpulan cerita tentang realita di sebelah rumah anda. pt.1: Bunga untuk Ibu. "Aku ingin terbang ke surga lalu menjemput ayah untuk menjelaskan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak bersalah." a SEVENTEEN fanfiction! SEUNGHAN ft. MINGYU as their child and and another official pair! a review?
_Azalea: keindahan, kesederhanaan, kesabaran, keikhlasan; jaga dirimu untukku._

* * *

 **What Was Happening Next Door?**

 **a Seventeen's fanfiction**

 **# GS untuk Jeonghan di bagian ini.**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

.

.

 **Pt.1: Bunga untuk Ibu.**

.

.

Musim semi kali ini terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi Mingyu. Jika biasanya ia hanya menatap keluar jendela sambil sesekali duduk di halaman belaKim seraya menunggu malam tiba, namun kali ini ia bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan ibunya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hatinya bergetar, apalagi jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi nantinya. Mingyu tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum memikirkannya. Bahkan ketika sang mimpi menjemputnya, senyum tersebut tidak kunjung luntur dari paras eloknya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Mingyu mendapati sang ibu duduk di ruang makan seraya menyesap teh hangatnya. Senyumnya kembali mengembang. Dengan langkah pasti ia mendekati sosok ibunya yang sedang fokus membaca beberapa berkas milik perusahaan.

"Selamat pagi, bu." Mingyu menyapa seraya menarik kursi disebelah sosok tersebut. Sedangkan ibunya —Jeonghan- hanya menatap Mingyu sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada kertas ditangannya. Mingyu tersenyum maklum, sedikit berdeham lalu kembali memulai pembicaraan. "Ibu akan disini sampai kapan? Apa—"

"Apa maksudmu menanyakan berapa lama aku akan disini?" ujar Jeonghan seraya menatap tajam kearah Mingyu. "Jika kau lupa, ini adalah rumahku. Jadi berapa lama pun aku tinggal disini adalah hakku." Ia mendengus lalu mulai membereskan berkas yang berada di meja. "Membuat orang kesal saja. Sekretaris Kim, siapkan mobilku sekarang. Aku tidak betah berlama-lama disini." Dan dengan kalimat final tersebut Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang makan.

Mingyu menatap kepergian Jeonghan dengan tatapan menyesal. Lagi-lagi ia membuat ibunya kesal.

.

.

Jeonghan mendengus kesal. Entah kenapa semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Mingyu bisa membuatnya sekesal ini. Ia bukan orang dengan tempramen dan tingkat sensitifitas yang tinggi, tapi rasanya perasaan kesal dan marah selalu muncul saat Mingyu berada didekatnya.

Ia sendiri tidak mengetahui sejak kapan perasaan benci itu muncul dan tumbuh di hatinya. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah semua hal buruk dalam hidupnya terjadi karena Mingyu. Orang-orang disekitarnya sedikit menyayangkan tindakan Jeonghan tersebut, tapi tidak ada yang tahu kebenarannya kecuali ia kan? Ia membenci Mingyu bukan tanpa alasan. Ia yakin orang lain juga akan membenci Mingyu jika tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Nyonya, kita akan segera sampai. Apa ada lagi yang anda butuhkan?" Jeonghan tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menatap Sekretaris Kim yang berada dikursi pengemudi. "Tidak ada, percepat lajunya karena rapat akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi." ujar Jeonghan yang dibalas anggukan patuh dari Sekretaris Kim.

 _'Seungcheol…'_

.

.

Mingyu menatap bosan keluar jendela. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas. Sedikit menimang beberapa hal kemudian kembali menghela nafas. Jika dipikir-pikir ia sudah tidak bersekolah semenjak ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas. Tentu ia sudah tertinggal banyak pelajaran dan harus mengulang jika ia mengikuti kegiatan sekolah tahun ini.

Ia mengetuk pelan kusen jendela kamarnya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia berhenti sekolah selama satu tahun ini melainkan karena kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak memungkinkan. Tapi berhenti sekolah juga bukan pilihan yang tepat karena ia sepenuhnya sembuh di bulan ketiga ia dirawat. Ia kembali menghela nafas berat. Ia benar-benar merindukan sekolah dan teman-temannya.

Dan seketika ia menemukan hadiah yang akan ia minta dari ibunya besok.

.

.

Jeonghan baru pulang saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat. Ia memijit pelipisnya seraya duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sedikit berjengit kaget saat sepasang tangan memijit lembut pundaknya dari belaKim.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" sentak Jeonghan saat melihat Mingyu berdiri dibelaKimnya. Oh ayolah, ia sangat lelah sekarang dan Mingyu malah menganggunya. "Ibu ingat? Hari ini adalah ulang tahunku." ujar Mingyu seraya tersenyum. Jeonghan menatap Mingyu marah lalu mulai berdiri dari sofa. "Kau mengangguku hanya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut?" geramnya tertahan.

Mingyu menunduk lalu sedikit berpegangan pada pinggiran sofa, "Maafkan aku, bu. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan ibu dan meminta hadiahku. Aku hanya ingin kembali bersekolah. Bisakah aku memintanya sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahunku?" Jeonghan menatap Mingyu tajam. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mengepal mulai melayang kearah pipi Mingyu.

PLAK

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DI UNTUNG! SUDAH BAGUS AKU MASIH MAU MENAMPUNGMU DIRUMAHKU! DAN SEKARANG KAU MENGANGGUKU LALU MEMINTA HAL YANG TIDAK-TIDAK?" hardik Jeonghan seraya menatap marah kearah Mingyu. Mingyu hanya terdiam seraya memegang pipi kanannya yang berdenyut. "Maafkan aku, bu.. Aku hanya ingin kembali bersekolah, itu saja.."

"Terserah. Kau kira aku peduli padamu? Akan lebih bagus lagi jika kau mati saja dari dulu." Jeonghan mendengus lalu mulai berjalan kearah kamarnya, meninggalkan Mingyu yang terpaku di ruang tamu.

.

.

Mingyu tidak mengerti kenapa Jeonghan terlihat sangat membencinya. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang buruk, tapi Jeonghan akan selalu memarahi dan menghukumnya. Ia masih ingat, saat kecil ia terlambat pulang karena membantu seorang nenek yang ingin menyebrang dan ia malah di hukum tidur di kamar mandi. Atau saat ia menyelamatkan temannya yang akan tertabrak, seragamnya kotor dan ibunya menghukum Mingyu tidak makan sampai esok pagi. Ia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa ibunya selalu menatapnya penuh kebencian bahkan saat ia mendapatkan peringkat satu di sekolahnya dulu. Ia sangat menyayangi ibunya, tapi kenapa ibunya selalu bersikap seakan-akan Mingyu adalah orang yang paling ibunya benci.

Ia tersentak saat pintu kamarnya diketuk perlahan. Ia mendapati Sektretaris Kim yang membawakan handuk kecil dengan beberapa buah es batu yang didalam mangkuk. Sekretaris Kim menatap iba kearah Mingyu lalu ia membawa Mingyu duduk dan mulai mengobati memar di pipi kanan Mingyu. "Sekretaris Kim? Kenapa ibu sangat membenciku? Apa aku pernah berbuat kesalahan yang besar?" ujar Mingyu seraya menatap kosong ke arah lantai.

Sekretaris Kim menggeleng. Ia menghela nafas lalu mulai mengusapkan salep luka di pipi kanan Mingyu. "Tidak, Tuan Mingyu tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang memancin kemarahan Nyonya. Mungkin Nyonya sedang lelah, makanya ia sedikit emosional." Mingyu menghela nafas. "Begitu, ya?"

.

.

Sekretaris Kim menutup pintu kamar Mingyu pelan. Ia menghela nafas lalu mulai berjalan kearah dapur. Sebenarnya ia berbohong pada Mingyu perihal ibunya. Ia ingat betul kejadian tujuh belas tahun lalu. Saat itu Mingyu masih kecil dan ia demam. Jeonghan sangat panik lalu ia menelpon Seungcheol untuk pulang dan mengantarkan Mingyu ke dokter. Namun saat diperjalanan pulang, Seungcheol kecelakaan dan Jeonghan benar-benar sedih kala itu. Mingyu yang demam ia abaikan sehingga berefek pada tubuh Mingyu.

Ya, kaki kiri Mingyu lumpuh karena ia tidak mendapatkan penanganan apapun saat itu. Jeonghan sendiri masih tidak bisa menerima kepergian Seungcheol dan mulai menyalahkan Mingyu atas kejadian tersebut. Ia berasumsi bahwa kepergian Seungcheol disebabkan oleh Mingyu dan saat itu Sekretaris Kim harus mati-matian menahan Jeonghan untuk tidak membuang Mingyu. Apalagi saat megetahui keadaan Mingyu yang lumpuh Jeonghan benar-benar merasa bahwa dunia sangatlah tidak adil padanya.

Sekretaris Kim bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa kebencian Jeonghan akan bertahan sampai selama ini. Ia mengehela nafas berat —lagi-. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Jeonghan bisa menyayangi Mingyu nantinya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Mingyu benar-benar pergi ke sekolah dan Jeonghan hanya menatap benci pada Mingyu tanpa berniat melarang ataupun mengatakan sesuatu. Bahkan saat Mingyu pamit padanya ia hanya melengos lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Mingyu itu adalah aib terbesar keluarganya. Ia cacat dan ia juga pembawa sial. Karenanya Jeonghan tidak pernah mengizinkan Mingyu untuk memakai nama keluarganya ataupun nama keluarga Seungcheol. Mingyu hanyalah anak tanpa nama keluarga yang kemudian diberikan marga Kim oleh Sekretaris Kim.

Jeonghan sendiri ingat saat Mingyu pulang dan menangis menanyakan nama keluarganya. Teman-temannya mengejeknya karena ia bahkan tidak mengetahui nama keluarganya sendiri. Jeonghan sedikit iba tapi melihat wajah Mingyu mengingatkannya pada kematian Seungcheol dan berakhir dengan ia yang memukul Mingyu lalu mengurungnya didalam kamar mandi semalaman. Dan esoknya Mingyu masih bisa tersenyum seraya mengatakan bahwa marganya adalah Kim.

Jeonghan tidak bisa menampik perasaan terlukanya saat mendengar ucapan lirih Mingyu yang menggigil kedinginan saat itu.

.

.

Mingyu berjalan memasuki sekolahnya. Ia tidak bisa menampik perasaan bahagianya. Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak akan kesepian lagi karena sekarang ia bisa berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Badannya sedikit terhuyung saat beberapa siswa berlari kearahnya dan menabraknya. Mingyu terjatuh dan ia melihat banyak orang yang berdiri membelakanginya seraya meneriakkan sebuah nama.

"Hansol apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat turun!"

Mingyu berusaha berdiri —walau agak kesusahan- dan ia melihat seorang anak yang berdiri diatas pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Sosok itu berdiri seakan tidak peduli jika ia bisa jatuh kapan saja. "Choi Hansol! Cepatlah turun! Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!" teriak salah seorang guru diikuti oleh beberapa siswa lain saat melihat Hansol yang tetap tenang berdiri dipagar pembatas. Mingyu merasakan ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mengharuskan ia menolong sosok bernama Hansol tersebut. Dengan sedikit terseok, ia membawa kakinya melangkah menuju atap sekolah.

.

.

Hansol menghela nafas pelan seraya memejamkan matanya. Ia sangat membenci kedua orang tuanya yang bercerai. Tinggal jauh dari ibu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan dan Hansol merindukan ibunya. Belum lagi ayahnya akan segera menikah dengan perempuan lain. Jadi untuk apalagi ia hidup?

Ia kembali menghela nafas lalu menatap kebawah, dimana banyak orang yang meneriakinya untuk segera turun. Ia mendengus pelan lalu menarik nafas perlahan, "Semoga kalian bahagia." Hansol menutup matanya disusul teriakan dari siswa yang berkumpul dibawah, namun sampai menit kedua ia tidak merasakan apapun. 'Apakah jatuh dari ketinggian membuatku mati rasa?' dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mendapati ia masih berada ditempat semula. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati sosok laki-laki yang menahan kerah bajunya sambil berpegangan ke pagar pembatas.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menolongku, hah? Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku loncat tadi?" hardik Hansol saat ia sosok tersebut menariknya turun dari pagar pembatas. Sosok tersebut menggeleng seraya mengambil tas Hansol yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu menuju atap. Hansol mengernyit saat menangkap bagaimana sosok itu berjalan dengan sebelah tongkat di tangan kirinya. "Kau.."

"Kau harus belajar untuk lebih menghargai hidupmu. Diluar sana masih banyak orang yang berjuang untuk tetap hidup. Jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu." Ujar sosok tersebut seraya tersenyum. Hansol terdiam lalu sedikit terkejut saat sosok tersebut menjabat tangannya. "Namaku Mingyu, ayo berteman denganku."

.

.

Bersambung….

# A/N — Harusnya ini 1s tapi karena ada beberapa masalah jadinya harus dipotong jadi 2shot. Makasih dukungannya buat 2 ff SVT kemarin, ffnya masih on progress jadi tungguin ya! Tbh, saya sedikit kecewa karena banyak readers lebih pilih fav daripada review ;; bukan apa2 sih cuma saya pengen tau pendapat kalian soal tulisan saya, kritik saran semua saya terima asal yang membangun dan pake kata2 yang sopan. Saya harap kedepannya makin banyak reader yang kasih kritik saran dan bukan cuma fav doang, kkk. Makasih atas dukungannya, saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi!

p.s. ada yang main rp twitter? follow saya di mingyuoi ya! Mari berteman! Kkk

—sign. to b continued.


End file.
